gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori
The MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori is a high mobility Mobile Suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny's HD Remaster. Its primary pilot is Cagalli Yula Athha, the Princess of Orb. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of a mobile suit. ;* 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Another weapon of the regular Strike Rouge, the beam rifle can optionally be stored on the rear waist. This is the primary ranged combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating'.' ;* Shield :The shield is an optional piece of equipment designed to increase the Strike Rouge's defensive capability. A piece of armor almost as long as the Strike is tall, the shield is used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is designed to block and absorb energy based attacks from weapons such as beam rifles and beam sabers, an ability the phase shift armor is unable to accomplish. However the shield has limits, for instance its ability to block an attack on the scale of a positron cannon blast is limited to halting the momentum while the shield and Strike itself will be destroyed. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike Rouge, like the Strike before it, is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved efficiency and armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI(Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History Picture Gallery 月刊ガンダムエース8月号252.jpg|MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori (Phoenix) MG Strike Rogue Ootori.jpg|Box art for the Master Grade MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori (Ver. RM) External Links